


In the Dark

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: “You’re joking.”Kiyoomi thinks he must have misheard Atsumu. There’s no way he just suggested blindfolding him during sex.“‘M not! Look, Omi-kun. If you’re really not into it then we don’t gotta do it. But I just think it might actually help! I know ya get overwhelmed real easily, and maybe taking away one of yer senses will help or some shit.”“I don’t think that’s how that works.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 539
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/gifts).



> Hi folks! Technically not Monday where I am but I was too excited to wait and technically Sakuatsu week posting has begun. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> To: Quip. You know what you did

“You’re joking.”

Kiyoomi thinks he must have misheard Atsumu. There’s no way he just suggested blindfolding him during sex.

“‘M not! Look, Omi-kun. If you’re really not into it then we don’t gotta do it. But I just think it might actually help! I know ya get overwhelmed real easily, and maybe taking away one of yer senses will help or some shit.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.” 

Kiyoomi’s gut reaction to the suggestion is a churning in his stomach, and he wants to tell Atsumu absolutely not, no way. But, like many things they’ve tried over the months, he still gives it fair consideration. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. He imagines what it would feel like with Atsumu’s hands on him now, vision completely obscured. The churning in his stomach stops, and he’s left with curiosity. A not-quite-fully-formed desire starts to bubble up, and he knows it’s something that will be okay to try. He opens his eyes and meets Atsumu’s gaze.

“Alright fine. We can try it. Safeword is thunder.”

Atsumu is smart enough not to question the decision, and instead gets right to work.

__________________

Kiyoomi sits on his knees, completely naked save for a silk blindfold obscuring his vision. He waits for the anxiety to start picking at his brain. He waits for his palms to sweat and his head to spin. He waits to feel his safeword spilling from his lips. But none of that happens. His mind is blank, and all he can focus on is the rough carpet against his skin and the sound of Atsumu’s breathing, faint but near.

“Omi,” he whispers.

Kiyoomi turns his head to where he thinks the sound is coming from.

“‘M gonna touch ya. Just yer cheek.”

Kiyoomi’s heart skips a beat, but not from fear. The touch is soft, so soft Kiyoomi almost doesn’t feel Atsumu’s knuckle dragging along his cheek bone. But when Atsumu pulls away Kiyoomi tries to chase the sensation. He hears a huff of laughter above him.

There is no warning for the next touch. He feels Atsumu’s rough, calloused hands cup his cheeks, and Kiyoomi thinks Atsumu will kiss him. He wants him to kiss him. And that want still scares him a little, even after all this time. But Atsumu doesn’t. He simply cradles his face, slowly stroking with his thumbs. Kiyoomi blinks away tears behind the blindfold, taken aback by how intimate the movement feels, even more intimate than the compromising position he’s in. 

Before he can do something foolish like actually cry, one of Atsumu’s hands trails down his neck and rests on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. The thumb of his other hand slides along Kiyoomi’s bottom lip, and Kiyoomi’s tongue darts out on instinct, tasting Atsumu’s flesh. He hears Atsumu suck in a breath and can’t help the smirk that forms on his lips.

Suddenly Atsumu is pushing his entire thumb past Kiyoomi’s lips, and Kiyoomi takes it eagerly. He swirls his tongue around the pad of his thumb and sucks. Atsumu makes a choked off noise that goes straight to Kiyoomi’s cock and makes him groan. Kiyoomi _wants_. He wants so much all at once and it overwhelms him.

Kiyoomi’s breath now comes in short, wet pants. His palms sweat and his head spins. He wants, he wants, he wants. He wants so much more than he thinks he can handle. Suddenly Atsumu’s hands are cupping his face again and he presses their foreheads together.

“Breath, Omi-kun. Just breathe.”

Kiyoomi can hear as Atsumu takes deep breaths, and he does his best to mimic them.

“Is it too much? We can stop.”

“No!” Kiyoomi’s voice is louder than he intends. “No,” he tries again. “Just a little too much all at once I think.”

“Okay. I can slow it down.”

Once Kiyoomi’s breathing returns to normal, Atsumu pulls his head away. He drags both hands from Kiyoomi’s face to his shoulders and begins to massage them. Kiyoomi sighs and relaxes into the touch. After a few moments, Atsumu continues to move his hands, firm yet gentle, down Kiyoomi’s arms. Kiyoomi relaxes even further, letting his head fall back and focusing on the sensation. When Atsumu reaches his wrists he stops, gently massaging along the surprisingly sensitive skin. Kiyoomi shivers, but it’s pleasant. He can feel his arousal budding again but it doesn’t crash into him like last time. Now it washes over him slowly, and Kiyoomi feels so impossibly good. Atsumu laces their fingers together and Kiyoomi feels himself being pulled up and off of his knees.

“‘M gonna lead you to the bed. Walk backwards. I gotcha.”

Kiyoomi listens, shuffling slowly until he feels the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees. Atsumu gently lowers him down and Kiyoomi moves up the bed until his feet no longer dangle off. The bed shifts, and even though Atsumu doesn’t touch him, he can feel the heat from his body as he looms over him. He feels Atsumu’s breath ghost his lips and his hair tickle his forehead.

“Can I kiss ya?”

Instead of answering, Kiyoomi surges up and crashes their lips together. Their noses bump and their teeth clack together but Kiyoomi doesn’t care. Atsumu quickly adjusts and deepens the kiss, licking along Kiyoomi’s upper lip before slipping his tongue inside. Kiyoomi moans, letting Atsumu have his way. Atsumu kisses him until he’s breathless, and Kiyoomi melts into the mattress, focusing on the sensation of Atsumu’s lips and nothing else. 

Kiyoomi still wants, but he doesn’t move to touch Atsumu. For a long time Atsumu doesn’t touch him either, the only point of contact their lips. When Atsumu eventually pulls away Kiyoomi sighs. Atsumu caresses his cheek and Kiyoomi leans into the touch, nearly nuzzling him. Atsumu slides a steady hand down the side of his neck and runs his fingers along the jut of Kiyoomi’s collar bone, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. 

He stays there for a while, not moving any lower. Kiyoomi squirms.

“Atsumu.” His voice is breathless, pleading.

“‘M gonna take care of ya, baby. Don’t worry.”

Atsumu’s broad hand trails down to Kiyoomi’s pec and he massages the toned muscle. Kiyoomi gasps and shivers under the touch. When Atsumu gently rolls one of his nipples between his fingers Kiyoomi arches off of the bed and moans loudly.

“How are ya feeling?”

“Good. I’m good. Keep going.”

Atsumu doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts to tease both of Kiyoomi’s nipples, circling his thumbs torturously slow. Kiyoomi’s desire builds but it doesn’t overwhelm him now. He knows Atsumu will give him exactly what he needs and nothing more.

Atsumu continues to move down Kiyoomi’s body, sturdy hands gripping his hips and squeezing reassuringly. Kiyoomi feels as those hands move to his thighs and he parts his legs in instinct.

“So eager. So good for me, Omi.”

Atsumu’s hands inch further up his thighs, and his cock twitches. Atsumu’s thumbs stop just shy of his balls.

“Don’t tease me, Miya,” Kiyoomi grits out.

“Oh we’re back to usin’ my last name huh? All ya gotta do is ask for it, Omi, and I’ll give it to ya.”

Kiyoomi grits his teeth. Begging doesn’t suit him, though Atsumu sure seems to think so. In lieu of an actual plea, he moans his name, and it does the trick.

Atsumu takes Kiyoomi’s cock in his hand and strokes him slowly, smearing the generous amount of precome that’s gathered. Kiyoomi cries out and grips the sheets. He fucks into Atsumu’s fist, desperately chasing his own orgasm.

“That’s it baby. You’re so fucking wet. C’mon. Come for me.”

And Kiyoomi does. His back arches off of the bed and he can feel warm come splatter over his stomach. Atsumu expertly works him through it, and Kiyoomi is left twitching and panting when Atsumu pulls away. He feels Atsumu’s hands lift his head up gently to untie the blindfold. When he blinks his eyes open the room is dark and the curtains are drawn, so it’s easy to adjust.

Atsumu kisses him sweetly and runs his fingers through the mess of curls he calls hair. Kiyoomi lets him, once again melting into his touch.

“You were so good. How d’ya feel?”

Kiyoomi takes a moment to assess. His head feels light, his body is relaxed, the drying come on his stomach is only mildly uncomfortable. He leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Atsumu’s lips.

“I feel good,” he declares. Then, in a whisper, “Thank you.”

Atsumu smiles at him before dragging him off of the bed and into the shower. For once, Kiyoomi lets Atsumu wash him. Usually he’s much too overwhelmed after to even think about it, but there’s a pleasant buzzing underneath his skin and he finds that he actually welcomes the affection. He sighs contentedly as Atsumu works the shampoo through his thick curls. As Atsumu begins to lather up his body, Kiyoomi glances down to see Atsumu’s half hard cock.

“What about you?” Kiyoomi asks, realizing that Atsumu hadn’t gotten off at all during their exchange.

“Huh?” Atsumu responds, before following Kiyoomi’s gaze. “Oh that? Nah don’t worry about it. Tonight was about you.”

And that simple sentence is enough for something to snap in Kiyoomi’s brain. He pins Atsumu to the shower wall and licks into his mouth. His hand snakes down Atsumu’s stomach and grabs his cock, stroking him to full hardness in a matter of seconds. Atsumu succumbs to his touch and bends to his will, moaning sweetly.

Atsumu grips Kiyoomi’s shoulders and mutters, “‘M close,” against his lips. Kiyoomi doesn’t let up, desperately wanting to feel Atsumu’s cock pulse as he comes. It doesn’t take long, and Kiyoomi swallows every filthy moan from Atsumu’s lips.

When he pulls back, Atsumu looks dazed and wrecked. Kiyoomi can’t help but smirk. 

“Just thought I’d return the favor.”

Kiyoomi turns to face the stream of water and rinses himself off, hiding the fond smile that now graces his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated!   
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!


End file.
